User talk:TheDarkKnights
Who Are You? Are you an already registered user, just adopting a new name or a new user? Either case, did you think it was a good thing to come along and undo something that was done by an Administrator? I am speaking about the part of the coding you removed at the end of the blank description line that I placed at the end of the table for the Mazda Furai page. It looks like this: "|-" and you removed it after I went to the trouble to add it. Did you even stop to think that it might be counterproductive to do things like this or did you even think that maybe there was a reason I added it in the first place? Please do not do it again. The reason I add it there, even though, technically, it doesn't really belong there, is to help new users to be able to see where the break between descriptions begins and ends. This has been a problem in the past and rather than have to follow around after new users and correct little errors like this, (which isn't much fun), I realized that if this was added there, it would help them to make fewer mistakes. Now that you know it's there for a purpose, don't remove this coding again. Thank you. Kenny HaarFager 03:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh.... I am very sorry.... I did not know it was a code. Sorry again. ~~TheDarkKnights~~ ::I apologise for what I said. It has just been brought to my attention that it is robot software that removes this coding, so if it wasn't you, I sincerely apologise. It just looked like people were following me around and removing it for some reason. That's what it looked like to me, but was informed that's not how it was. So, please accept my apologies. Kenny HaarFager 05:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mazda Furai page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 05:20, April 7, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki!